fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadavus
World Stats Ruler: Duke Franz Decados Cathedral: Avestite Agora: Charioteers/Scravers Garrison: 3 Capital: Thebes Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 4 Human Population: 600,000 Alien Population: 50+ Resources: Nickel, Aluminum, Iron, Fossil Fuels Exports: Minerals, Fossil Fuels, Refined Metals, Slaves Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Atum 0.28 AU Small barren world (Khepri) moon Almost as big as Atum Gendenwitha 0.96 AU Red planet; Easily visible in Cadavus night sky (Sosondowah) moon Lots of mineral wealth; Dangerously radiated when nuclear reactors exploded during Ukar war; Muster/Reeve mining despite radiation Cadavus 1.26 AU Only planet with life-sustaining atmosphere (Joh) moon Smaller moon (Chons) moon Larger moon; Xanthippe moonhaven that sells its power surpluses to Cadavus Ati-bon 3.31 AU Small ice world; Prospectors guild frequently extract water and sell it to Cadavus Damballa 9.80 AU Gas giant, larget planet in the system; Many rings and moons; Often used as temporary bases by pirates Kauket 32.26 AU Small Gas Giant; Extremely violent internal atmosphere; Dangerous navigational hazard as storms sometimes flare out into space Jumpgate 44.82 AU Bacalou 51.03 AU Small; No survey has ever been made, since it is on the far side of the jumpgate History Sonatath, as the planet was originally called, was discovered in the 24th century by Sathraists seeking refuge from persecution (possibly the precursors to House Masseri?). The Zaibatsus discovered the world only 20 years after Sathraists. The two groups fought over the world and not surprisingly the Zaibatsus won. The Sathraists fled and were never heard from again. Under the Zaibatsus, the world was first purchased by Rames Solid Ventures, who exploited the mineral wealth and zoological diversity. Eventually they would become House Ramses. House Ramses was destroyed almost right away by corporations, which lead to a break down of the civil order into chaos. The world changed hands dozens of times over the next thousand years until 3293, when House O'Niell used nuclear bombs to defend against a Li Halan invasion. The resulting nuclear winter wiped out nearly all natural life. It was on Cadavaus that Zebulon fought the antinomist Durargo in Chroniculae III, 6:12-18. As a result of this, many religious fanatics flocked to the world to fight the evil, but ended up fighting each other instead, forcing then ruling House Koprul to flee. During Second Republic, the world was ruled by the Criticorum based Bashshar Corporation, making it an al-Malik world. Bashshar attempted to repair the ecological damage, but also introduced massive mining operations and heavy industrialization. At end of Second Republic, worker revolts and brutal corporate repression was common, until finally a workers revolution succeeded and declared the world a communist state. At the end of the Second Republic, the world's sun began to fade. Repeated al-Malik attempts to reclaim the world failed, but Decados eventually succeeded in taking it. The revolts continued, but rebels sealed jumpgate before Decados reinforcement could arrive. Cadavus was a lost world for only 70 years, but it was long enough for the terraforming engines to be ruined beyond repair, as were the industries and infrastructure, etc. House Aviz was first to purchase the jumproute from the Charioteers, but quickly lost it to invading House Trusnikron. A renewed pattern of conquest and reconquest lasted for several hundred years until finally, in 4272, the Church declared the nobles were unfit to rule Cadavus and the then Hazat overlords were forced to leave by the Church as rulership fell unto the Church. The Church declared polar regions as off-limits to human settlement (only recently lifted in the 50th century for the benefit of House Masseri). The Church ruled for 200 years, but the livlihood of the populace had been taken away when the polar regions were evacuated. Once again, social unrest, revolts, crime and poverty reappeared, and the Church turned the world over to the Li Halan in desparation. After Halvor Li Halan, the world was turned over to the regency, and many different houses ruled over the world according to who was regent at any given time. Because of the temporary rulership during the regency, each owner raped the remaining resources rather then focus on sustainable development. The Decados took over rulership in 4969 after invading to destroy Hawkwood terrorists that had firebombed the Transvaalite Palace on Severus. Since taking over, Decados have introduced pilgrimmages to Cadavus and sought long-term resource recovery and development. The people are generally left as is, with the Decados only acting to collect taxes and stop the worst of the violence. Despite lenient Decados rulership, world is again experiencing civil unrest. The Mechanique Argo Organization wants the terraforming engines rebuilt or reinstalled to improve agriculture; collectivist Honor Elite want to be rid of all off-world control and to build a self-governing egalitarian society; anti-Royalist Xenocrats oppose all nobility. The populace today is a hardy, violent and suspicious bunch. Most of the populace is strongly anti-authority, be it Noble, Church or Guild. The Decados nobles are (publicly) very conservative, thanks to the heavy avestite presence. Indeed, the nobles here are among the most well-traveled and sociall connected (none want to stay on the planet if they can avoid it...). The world has an extreme axial tilt (88 degrees). In the polar regions, there are only two seasons: Demiria, or "Long Day", is the summer, which lasts for several months. Demiset, or "Long Night", is the winter, which also lasts for months. In the equitorial and mid-latitude regions, the seasons are "Benu", the calm season with direct sunlight and 26 hour day-night cycles, and "Apophis", the storm season in which half the planet is in constant night and the other half in constant daylight. Fierce wind storms force small communities underground during Apophis while larger communities have wind-breakers to protect them. Locations Numid Ruled by Duke Franz and Duchess Ursula (who is a first cousin of Franz), both former Severan nobles. Duke Franz doesn't like the brutal oppression that is necessary to maintain law and order and seeks distractions - he always personally entertains any noble that comes to the world. Duchess Ursula is a bitter and hard ruler who is coming to hate the Decados Way, but is still a gracious host when required. Vassal Count Andrei Mandin Decados of Keirnova handles most of the administrative work of running the duchy. The Central Numidian Badlands is devoid of life except the occassional nest of hull rats. The west edge of region is home to Thebes, the planet's capital and largest city. The South coast has a few unhealthy fishing villages, fish caught here are often dangerously radioactive, causing bouts of radiation poisoning among the local populace. There are numerous isolated monastaries dotting the region. Active vulcanism plagues the eastern mountain chains (Shadda Mountains). During Benu, miners and farmers take advantage of recent volcanic activity to mine or farm in the rich soil left behind from volcanic ash. There is a heavy Scraver presence, especially in these transient seasonal mining operations. Other groups that hide out in the land here are the Front for Impartial Democracy and the terrorist group Environmental Liberty. Thebes, the capital, is a dangerous and unpredictable place with a population topping a quarter million. It is home to a space port, a naval base, the planet's main Cathedral and Agora. During Benu, the city is mostly empty as everyone attempts to work while the sun shines and abandoned districts become havens for scavangers and looters. During Apophis, city is hideously overcrowded, resulting in plagues and famine and crime and other problems. Many Avestite missions are found here as they act as both priests and law enforcement. Curiously enough, the Avestites that work here actually are compassionate, courageous and fair. The Sierra mountains provide some protection for the city during the Apophis and are so legally protected against mining. *300,000 population Hyksos Ruled by the Countess Elena Decados, the most beautiful woman in all of Decados space, possibly with some Thana ancestry. Elena advocates close ties to Charioteers' De Vatha hong and increase trade with al-Malik worlds. Hyksos is completely encircled by the Grandmount Mountains and nourished by mountain streams, making it incredibly fertile and highly valuable land. Famers maintain underground shelters for the Apophis rather than flee to the cities. Relatively little mining is done here - there are no volcanoes and millenia of explotation leave little to be mined today. The local pass into Locko is guarded by Decados rangers and Avestite monks to prevent trespassers. A Grimson Protectorate lies to the west and south of the region for Grimson veterans of the Emperor Wars. High tech medical facilities can be found at Luxor, along with an airport. *125,000 population Sudania Ruled by the Vis-Marquis Kovann Trusnikron, who is foul tempered, ill mannered, prejudicial, arrogant, boorish and young. Kovann hates the Decados and blames them for the death of his father after the Decados violated the Treaty of Thebes that governs relations between the two houses. Kovann does his best to annoy the Decados without himself breaking the treaty. House Trusnikron guards the entrances to Locko that are located in this region. An unusually barren region, it is subject to fierce and frigid Apophis windstorms. Minerals are extremely scarce and mining is limited to the Shadda Mountains. Guerrilla activity is common, along with terrorism and sabotage. There are some monastaries here as well, typically isolated from outside contact for centuries at a time. The legendary Temple of the Communion, a Sathraist temple, is rumored to exist in this region, although the location varies radically depending on who is telling the story. The House of the Eternal Flame, on the western edge of the region, suffers from radiation poisoning, but the monk's accept it and the monastery thrives regardless. The Sudania is also home to Vesta, the planet's second largest city. With a population of 100,000, it is a hotbed of anti-Decados sentiment, which Lord Kovann does little to stop. House Trusnikron maintains lyocel pens for training of the feline animals. *125,000 population The Lucise Marches Volcanic activity brings prospectors from Thebes, but otherwise this place is mostly empty and useless. It is a completely lawless region, a haven for bandits and terrorists. A large monastery from pre-Diasporan times houses Trusnikron troops who protect migratory animals from the bandits and terrorists. *10,000 population The Ayizan Ruled by the Marquis Claudio Masseri (who was also the last ruler of Daishan), Claudio is bitter and repellent, even to his own family. He is, however, still a competent ruler and a skilled military commander. House Masseri had to defend this fief during the Emperor Wars against both the al-Malik and house Trusnikron and did so successfully. This fief is covered with fertile, valuable land that is home to most of the planet's remaining wildlife. During Demiset, oshogi and lyocels roam, forage and hunt in the long night, and then migrate to Locko at the onset of demiria. During Demiria, many hibernating animals come forth and the land explodes with life. Masseri trackers patrol Ayizan against poachers, settlers and other invaders. Ayizan is also the location of a naval base, and also the Masseri capital of New Daishan. With a population of merely 20,000, it is little more than a trapper's outpost, a way station for trade from Thebes. It is, however, protected by advanced artillery systems. The city is free from storms, but still suffers from extreme temperature fluctuations. *40,000 population Locko The last remaining virginal wilderness, it is protected by the Decados, the Trusnikron and the Church. Home to the migratory oshogi and lycoels, among others; it is far more diverse in life than Ayizan. Occassionaly people manage to get into the region, but typically they die quickly, either from the weather or the wildlife. This land is viewed by most locals as a semi-mythical land of lushness and ease, where the world just gives people whatever they need. *0 population Category:Decados Worlds Category:Worlds